McCallum Klan
Die McCallums sind ein Clan der Wildhammer, deren Clansmänner und -frauen in alle Winde verstreut sind. Zur Zeit versuchen sie sich wieder zusammenzufinden. Sie leben in Kirthafen im Schattenhochland und bekämpfen von dort aus die Orcs vom Drachenmalclan. 'Die Geschichte des McCallum Clans' Ein grimmiger Zwerg trat in die Halle des Thans ein und schlug sich die geballte Faust grüßend gegen die Brust. Er begann dann das Wort zu erheben: "Mein Than, ich habe neue Nachrichten von den verfluchten Doyles". Die McCallums und die Doyles waren schon seit vielen, vielen Jahren im Streit. Es hatte schon ausgereicht, wenn einer von beiden die Dorfgrenze überschritt oder die Frage aufwarf, wer der bessere Biertrinker sei, und so schien es für den alten Than auch heute nichts anderes zu sein als Kleinigkeiten, die ihm den Tag vermiesen sollten. Er machte eine Geste damit sein Clansmann fortfahren konnte. "Die Doyles sind wieder in unser Gebiet eingedrungen und haben sich ungefragt an unseren Beerensträuchern bedient! Wir sollten diesen Sturköpfen ‘ne Lektion erteilen und ein Fass Bier von ihnen klauen!" Einige Sippenführer die in der Versammlungshalle waren, stimmten dem teilweise zu, denn alles erschien richtig um den Doyles eins auszuwischen. Wenn es eines gab, was die Clans der Wildhämmer gut konnten, dann war es untereinander streiten. So vergingen die Jahre in Norderon, dem Land in dem sich die meisten Clans der Wildhämmer niedergelassen hatten. Große Politik, wie die Menschen sie führten, war nichts für Zwerge wie diese, ein Grund von vielen warum wohl die meisten Klans sich nicht der Allianz angeschlossen hatten, im Gegensatz zum Wildhammer Klan im Hinterland. Immerhin gab es für die McCallums genug andere Arbeiten und Probleme und so wuchsen Bagrin, seine Geschwister und sonstigen Verwandten in der idyllischen Hügellandschaft auf. 'Nach dem Kataclysmus in Norderon (Schattenhochland)' "Lasst mich zum Than! Lasst mich durch Ihr nüchternen Kerle!", grollte ein Zwerg zwei Clanskrieger vor der Halle des Thans an. "Ich habe eine dringende Botschaft für Ihn!" Im selben Moment ertönte lautstark die grimmige Stimme des alten Clansoberhauptes, "Lasst ihn durch Krieger!" Der Zwerg, der endlich von den Wachen durchgelassen wurde, schnaubte kurz und sah beide drohend an, ehe er sich dann dem Than zuwandt, der auf einem steinernen Sessel saß. Prunkvoll geschmückte Zierobjekte hingen im Bart des Clansführers, seine Rüstung zeugte von bester Qualität und bezeugte seine Machtposition innerhalb des McCallum-Klans und seiner zahlreichen Familien. Doch nicht Schmuck und Prunk machten den alten Than zu dem was er war sondern Taten für die man ihn bis heute respektierte. "Mein Than, ich bringe wichtige Kunde von dieser Allianzfestung an der Küste." Der Zwerg neigte sein Haupt respektvoll und richtete sich wieder auf. Die Hautbilder in seinem Gesicht zeigten deutlich, dass er ein McCallum war, aber das wäre bei diesem Zwerg nicht nötig gewesen. Jeder im Dorf kannte Egrim, eine große Klappe und selten nützlich, doch heute schien er in der Tat irgendwas zu wissen das mehr als nur Geschwätz war. Denn es war wahr, das die Allianz seit einigen Wochen eine Festung an der Küste errichtete, fast zeitgleich mit den Orcs des Drachenmals, die anstatt der einfachen Holzpalisaden nun Mauern aus Metall hatten, wie es schien. "Dann sprich Egrim, aber ich warne dich, wenn es wieder unnützes Geschwafel ist, lass ich dich von meinen Söhnen verprügeln.", ermahnte der Than den Zwerg, den man als Ergrim "Saufnase" kannte. Ergrim wiederum brummte einen Moment, begann dann aber ohne Zögern zu berichten. "...und ich schwöre es bei den Ahnen es handelt sich um Kurdran Wildhammer und er will die Klans vereinen und hofft das auch wir McCallums zustimmen, mein Than." So endete der doch recht lange Bericht von Egrim, von den man am wenigsten dachte, dass er solch wichtiges Wissen bei sich hatte. Nachdenklich strich sich der alte Than durch den Bart und beugte sich nach einigen Minuten etwas nach vorne auf seinem steinernen Thron und erhob das Wort, mit befehlsgebender Stimme, die keine Widerrede duldete. "Sag Kurdran folgendes: der McCallum Clan wird sich dieser Allianz anschließen wenn der Clan der Mullans und der Clan von Keegan Feuerbart als erstes zustimmen. Ich werde mich nämlich sicherlich nicht zum Gespött der anderen Clans machen und als erstes zustimmen, wie sieht das denn aus? Als ob wir Schwächlinge wären", brummte der Than grummelig. "Nein, Nein! Wir McCallums sind keine Narren und das ist mein letztes Wort in dieser Angelegenheit und nun füllt mir, verflucht noch mal, meinen Krug auf, dieses viele Gerede macht meinen Mund ganz trocken!" 'Einige Wochen später...' Es war früh am Morgen in den Hügeln von Norderon. Die meisten Zwerge im Dorf schliefen noch, bis auf die wenigen Wachposten die ihre Blicke wachsam über das Gebiet schweifen ließen. Plötzlich weckten laute Schritte die Aufmerksamkeit zweier Klanskrieger, die sofort nach ihrem Hämmern und Schilden griffen und sich auf einem Hügel positionierten, bereit jederzeit Alarm zu schlagen und sich in den Kampf zu stürzen. Doch aus der Ferne konnte man die Eindringlinge schwer erkennen und wie es aussah waren es auch nicht viele. Waren es vielleicht die sturköpfigen Doyles, die wieder Ärger verursachen wollten? Oder diese fremdartigen Kultisten, die sich in letzter Zeit ungefragt breit gemacht hatten? Oder war es ein Orc vom Clan des Drachemals? Es gab viele Feinde in letzter Zeit und die Konflikte wurden immer heftiger. Während diese Gedanken vermutlich in den Köpfen der zwei Clanskrieger herum kreisten, waren die Eindringlinge bereits ein Stück näher und wie es aussah waren es keine Feinde, aber auch keine Freunde. Eine große Gestalt die auf einen Menschen passen könnte, begleitet von kleineren Wesen die man jedoch eindeutig als Zwerge erkennen konnte. Als die Gruppe sich weiter näherte rief einer der Klanskrieger in lautstarken Ton, "Halt! Das ist Gebiet des McCallum-Clans!" Und tatsächlich blieb die Gruppe stehen, doch es dauerte nicht lange als ein Ruf von einem der Zwerge ausging und etwas Licht in die Sache brachte. "Den Hammer zum Gruß, ihr McCallums, wir kommen um mit eurem Than zu sprechen!" Die beiden Klanskrieger schauten einander kurz stillschweigend an, als einer von ihnen erwiderte. "Was heißt wir?!" Die Klanskrieger blieben weiterhin wachsam und warteten auf die Antwort, die prompt kam. "Ich bin vom Clan der Mullans", rief der erste Zwerg und im gleichen Moment rief ein Zwerg mit roter Haarpracht mit lautstarker Stimme, "Und ich bin vom Clan der Feuerbarts, ach ja und der lange hier ist ein Unterhändler von Kurdran Wildhammer!" 'Am selben Tag in der Halle des Thans' Grimmig brummend strich sich der Than durch seinen Bart während er den Worten der Abgesandten lauschte. Nachdem sowohl die Abgesandten des Mullan-Clans und des Feuerbart-Clans als auch der Unterhändler der Allianz ihre Botschaften beendet hatten, erhob sich der zwergische Klanschef von seinem steinernen Sessel und verkündete mit lautstarker Stimme seine Entscheidung. "Die Mullans und die Feuerbarts haben sich dieser Allianz angeschlossen und ich sagte, wenn dies passieren sollte, so werden auch wir dies tun. Wir McCallums stehen zu unserem Wort und schließen uns daher dieser Allianz an und werden den Zwist mit den Doyles einstellen und an der Seite unserer Brüder und Schwestern kämpfen sowie mit den Völkern eurer Allianz". Mit diesen Worten war der neue Weg des McCallum-Clans beschlossen. Sie waren nun ein Teil der Allianz, vereint mit den anderen Clans des Hochlands. 'Des Thans letzte Stunden' Ein Monat war vergangenen seit der McCallum-Clan sich der Allianz angeschlossen hatte. Der Than hatte Bagrin, seinen ältesten Sohn, in die Reiche der Allianzwaffenbrüder entsandt, um ihre Sitten und ihre Kultur genauer kennenzulernen und zu berichten. Galtbar war etwas jünger als sein Bruder und hatte daher eine andere Aufgabe zugeteilt bekommen: Er sollte sich mit den Greifenreitern des Klans aufmachen und sich mit dem Geschwader der Mullans und den Feuerbärtern vereinen um einen Schlag gegen die Eindringlinge im Hochland zu unternehmen. Die anderen Söhne und seine Tochter hatten ähnliche Aufgaben erhalten, der Than selbst blieb in seinem Dorf. An diesem Tag spazierte der Than durch das Dorf der McCallums, die Handwerker gingen ihrer Arbeit nach, die Frauen stellten Stammesschmuck her oder kümmert sich um die heiligen Greifen. Die Schamanen und Druiden des Klans suchten den Rat der Ahnen, trotz der Ausnahmesituation die für alle Klans des Wildhämmer Volkes galt, wirkte es friedlich in den Reihen seiner Stammesbrüder und -schwestern. Während der Than in Gedanken versank, näherte sich einer seiner Clanskrieger und rief mit schwacher Stimme nach dem alten Than. Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, richtete dieser seinen Blick auf die Stimme und sah wie sich sein Clansbruder mit der Hand den Hals zuhielt. Blut floss an ihm herunter und er knickte langsam ein. Mit letzter Kraft hielt er sich am Arm des Thans fest und spuckte seine letzten Worte aus "S-sie kommen..." Nach dieser letzten Kraftanstrengung sank der Krieger zu Boden. Der Than blickte für einen Moment auf seinen leblosen Clansbruder, dann hob er sein Haupt und blickte in die Richtung aus der sein Stammeskrieger gekommen war. frame|left|Than Thrombald McCallum "Zu den Waffen Jungs, es wird Ernst!" dieser Satz verwandelte das Dorf, das so friedlich wirkte, in ein Kriegslager, als die Stammeskrieger und Dorfbewohner zu ihren Waffen griffen und die Mütter ihre Kinder in die Häuser schickten. Nicht einmal 100 Meter trennten die Orcs und die Zwerge des McCallum-Clans. Beide Seiten schienen entschlossen bis zum bitteren Ende zu gehen. Mit Kriegsbemalungen und schwerer Rüstung standen sich beide Kriegsparteien gegenüber und die Schlachtrufe und Beleidigungen waren der erste Kampfaustausch, während beide Seiten mit langsamen Schritten, die für Sekunde zu Sekunde schneller wurden, aufeinader zugingen. Der alte Than hob stolz seinen Hammer und blickte kurz über seine Schulter. Mit ohrenbetäubender Stimme rief er: "Für die McCallums, für das Volk der Wildhämmer, für die Allianz!" Grimmig brüllten die Krieger der McCallums und die Krieger des Drachenmal-Clans zum Kampf und stürmten aufeinader zu, die großen furchtlosen Orckrieger prallten auf die ungezähmten und wilden Zwerge. Stahl traft auf Stahl, Chaos und Hektik prägten das Bild im Dorf. Der Than, ein erfahrener Krieger, wirbelte seinen Hammer um sich und warf ihn gegen den Schädel eines Orcs, der sofort umfiel. Auf der anderen Seite sah er wie einige seiner Leute bereits den Kampf verloren hatten und mit lautem Gebrüll ins Reich der Vorfahren eintraten. Mittlerweile verlagerte sich der Kampf im gesamten Dorf als die Orcs anfingen mit Fackeln die Häuser anzuzünden. diese Aktion blieb dem alten Than nicht verborgen. Er rief einen seiner Gefolgsleute zu sich. "Thundrin! Sie brennen die Hütten nieder,schnapp dir einige Krieger und bring die Frauen und Kinder in Sicherheit, wir halten sie solange auf!" Thundrin war einer der engsten Vertrauten des alten Thans. Sie hatten vor vielen hundert Jahren schon Kämpfe Seite an Seite bestritten und so fiel es ihm schwer, den Befehl auszuführen, doch der Blick seines Anführers, seines Freundes war deutlicher als tausend Worte und so nickte er nur knapp, winkte zwei Krieger zu sich heran und verschwand aus dem Schlachtengetümmel. Der alte Than jedoch blieb, wie es sich für einen Clanchef gehörte. Es war ihm klar das sie im Nachteil waren. Ballingr war mit den Greifenreitern woanders und wusste nichts von dem Angriff hier. War es sein Schicksal zu sterben um das Überleben seines Clans zu sichern, so störte ihn dieser Gedanken nicht, er hatte ein gutes Leben geführt. "Du willst mich Orc, dann komm mal her Bürschen, dir prügel ich Respekt ein" Dies war das Letzte, was dieser Orc hören sollte, als er zusammenknickte. Der Kampf wurde immer einseitiger, die Orcs waren zuviele und viele McCallums waren bereits gefallen. Der Than spähte in alle Richtungen, das Dorf stand in Flammen, seine stolzen Krieger aus alten Tagen lagen am Boden und nur er und eine handvoll Krieger standen noch. Da erhob der Than seine Stimme und rief: "Jungs schützt meine Söhne und meine Tochter, schützt eure Familien und unseren Klan, geht nun!" Er sagte es in einem Ton, den seine Gefolgsleute nur selten hörten, doch sie konnten nicht widersprechen, das ließ der Than nicht zu. Er duldete niemals Widerworte und so verschwanden auch die letzten Klanskrieger aus dem Dorf. Umzingelt von Orcs stand der alte Than noch immer kriegslustig in der Mitte und starrte jedem dieser Hunde ins Gesicht. Jene Orcs, die im Alleingang versuchten, sich auf den alten Zwerg zu stürzen, lagen schnell am Boden. Irgendwo in der Menge entstand Unruhe als sich jemand Platz machte, und als er sich schließlich durchgekämpft hatte, war es ein großer mächtig wirkender Orc, der ohne zu zögern und ohne ein Wort einen Speer auf den Than warf. Bilder gingen dem Than durch den Kopf, Bilder seines Lebens als er irgendwann für einen Moment mit schwerem Atmen in die Realität geholt wurde, als der große Orc seinen Fuß auf die Brust des Thans legte und den Speer mit folgenden Worten aus der Brust des Zwergenführers heraus zog: "Alter Narr". Langsam schlossen sich die Augen des Thans. Er sprach sehr leise, fast schon im Flüsterton: "Ihr Ahnen, ich bin bereit meinen Platz in euren Hallen thumb|Bagrin McCallum, Than der McCallum´s einzunehmen" Mit diesen Worten hauchte Than Trombald McCallum sein Leben aus. 'Die Gegenwart ' "Bagrin, Bruder, alles in Ordung?" brummt Galtbar während er seinen Bruder fragend ansah. Aus den Gedanken geholt sah Bagrin über seine Schulter nach hinten "Aye , ist irgendwas, Galtbar?" Der jüngere Bruder nickt ernst und antwortet ohne zögern " Das kannst du laut sagen. Ich glaube, ich weiß wo einer unserer Jungs Zuflucht gefunden hat. Wir sollten uns auf dem Weg machen". Bagrin nickt kurz und knapp und schwang sich auf den Rücken von Weißfeder. "Dann mal los!" Kategorie:Ehemalige Gilden